As print media advances along a media path, the media should be located exactly, avoiding any slippage along the media path. The media path may include media pick up, advancement to a print zone, where an image is printed onto the media, post printing processing such as finishing and to media output. For example, the media is to be held at a constant predetermined distance from the pens in the print zone which, invariably, involves holding the print media flat in the print zone, in order to avoid image defects etc.